Biting My Tongue
by PerfectWorld
Summary: [PREQUEL to Hello I Love You, You Moron] It's Angelina's first year at Hogwarts. It seems so big and lonely, until a friend can help her out. Please r


Author: Hey everyone. This is going to be a prequel of "Hello I Love You, You Moron". This is focusing on the twins' first year, along with all their friends'. Hopefully, you'll like it. Please R&R. Thanks.

I don't own Harry Potter in anyway. (Although I'd like to own the Weasley twins…)

* * *

**Chapter One – Let's Start From The Beginning**

Fred Weasley was tugging at his trunk.

_Stupid trunk. _

He tried and tried. His twin brother, George, had gotten his trunk on the train with a little help from their older brother, Bill. Bill had put a levitating spell on George's trunk and George just steered it away from people. Occasionally hitting people. Fred, being the bullheaded young boy he was, decided he didn't need Bill's help. When he was offered the spell, Fred laughed,

"Spell? Please Bill. Do you think I'm some kind of sissy?"

_I bet that levitating spell is useful… I should've asked for his help. But I can't ask now, that's crazy. It'll prove to him that I need his help. I don't need anyone's help. No one's. Nope, I'm independent. _

"Uh, need some help?" a light voice asked. Fred lifted his head to see a young girl with black hair and brown eyes looking at him. Her hair was behind her ears and slightly in her face.

_Okay, Bill could've helped. I'm NOT going to get help from a GIRL! _

"No thanks," he panted. "I'm fine." He tugged and tugged. The girl just stood there, watching him fail miserably. He finally gave up, sitting beside the trunk, glaring at it. "It's really heavy." The girl smiled.

"I can tell." She said, reaching out to grab his hand. He took it with hesitation. She helped him up and they each grabbed an end of the trunk.

"I'm Angelina, by the way," she said stiffly. "Angelina Johnson." Fred smiled.

"I'm Fred Weasley," he said. "Thanks for the help. You know, I can tell, this is going to be a beginning of a beautiful friendship." They got into the train and found a compartment with a boy who looked, uncannily like Fred.

"George!" Fred exclaimed. They were both excited. They were going to finally go to Hogwarts.

"What took you so long? I've been on this train forever! I missed you deeply, you know how I get…" George said sarcastically. Angelina was looking very confused. There were two other boys in the compartment. They all had freckles and flaming red hair. They all looked, in unison, from Fred to Angelina to Fred again.

"Oh! I got help from my new friend. Everyone, this is Angelina John…"

"…Son. Johnson." She said looking at all the bright, happy faces in the compartment.

"Come sit here Angelina. I'll introduce you to the rest of us." A boy said. His arms were large and muscular. She plopped down beside him.

"Okay, I'm Charlie," he said pointing to himself. "That over there is Percy," he said quietly. "Don't bother him, he's a bit of a prick."

"I AM NOT A PRICK!" Percy shrieked.

"See what I mean?" Charlie asked. "And that's George, Fred's identical twin. Although, that's pretty obvious… so, that's everyone." He said, crossing his arms. At that moment, they heard a tap at the door.

"Anything off the trolley?" a plump woman asked. All the red headed boys nodded in unison, no. Angelina grabbed a few sickles out of her pocket.

"Umm… two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, please." She said, taking the things off the trolley. All the boys looked at her. She had the candy and put it away in her trunk.

"Can I have a chocolate frog?" Fred asked sweetly. She didn't even really know him that well.

"Well…"

"Just a little bit... or you COULD give me something else..."

"Fred! Apologize!" Percy demanded. "This is going to make me look bad." He spouted.

"Oh Fred, you self-fish toad!" George said sarcastically. He threw a smile over at Charlie, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Guys shut up." Charlie said, turning red in the face. "Percy might explode and get 'git-juice' all over us!" The compartment was full of laughter. It was funny, neither could admit it wasn't. Angelina found a set of new friends, well, minus Percy.

_They seem quite the bunch…quite the funny bunch..._


End file.
